Welcome to Hell
by yami1234
Summary: 16 year olds Holly and Emma, have always had a simple, yet boring lives. That was until the dead rose from their graves. Will the escape the paralles of the dead or will they be the bottom of the food chain.


Here is another zombie story by me..ENJOY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stared wide-eyed at the television screen as yet another report filled the screen with screams and blood. She had seen a similar situation earlier that week, but thought that the US government had said military control took over and secured the unseen location of Dallas Texas. Now it seemed as though this problem seemed to have escalated to worldwide mayhem.

"So what is going on?" she asked as her best friend Holly walked into the room from the kitchen with a plate of chips and a slice of pizza. She had been spending the weekend with Emma and her family, while her parents went out of town on some kind of business trip. "What are you talking about what's going on?" questioned Holly sitting down on the recliner next to Emma.

Emma shook her head. " I'm not sure. You know that event that happened last week in Dallas?" she said as her friend nodded, eating a piece of the pizza.

"Well it seems to be going on all over the place. These riots of people." Holly looked at Emma. "Well be quiet so I can hear what the newscaster has to say. Please? Thank you." She inquired as they both turned back to the television screen.

"We have just received word that this event has now hit the capital of the United States. Oh my god this is everywhere." He said looking at his paper as another report came threw his ear piece. He froze then regaining his composure.

"We just learned that the president has made a final statement and we are asked to play it." He added as the screen switched to the president himself.

"Fellow people of the US. Last week on October 21, 2006 we had received word of a riot in Dallas Texas that left hundreds dead, but now this event has spread not only here in this great nation, but all over the world. It is by further judgement that we the people shall face a great parietal but will reign once more. God Bless the United States of America." He concluded as both girls saw a tear rolled down his cheek.

The scene once again switched to the reporter. "Finally it is by ruling of the Us gov't that all people remain inside with all door and windows locked. Please do not try to make contact with the infected civilians. It has been presumed that these people are in fact.." he paused and turned his head. "Is this right?" he asked then gazing back to the camera. He coughed. "That these people are …dead. I repeat these people are dead. The virus has been seemed to have been obtained threw bite marks of an infected person. If you or someone you know have been bitten, make sure isolation can be done. Finally if one happens to come in contact with one of these people, you can protect yourself by destroying the brain, or removing the brain from the rest of the body." He stated.

Emma looked at Holly who had dropped her plate of food on the floor. She knew that her own parents had gone to a party and left them home for the day. Were they alive? Then looking outside, she saw that it seemed oddly quiet for this time of day. Mostly there would be children running and playing tag or something. Neighbors would be mowing lawns or walking dogs, but there was no one. She gulped and stood up going to the front door. Holly stared at her in shock. "What are you doing?" she asked as Emma waved her hands in the air, signaling for her to be quiet.

Quickly she locked the door and the dining room windows. Then she went to the back door and did the same. As she peered out the little window at the top of the door, she covered her mouth trying to prevent her from screaming. Outside was her neighbor. Mrs. Wearer. Her cloths were ripped and large chunks from her arm were missing, but that wasn't what scared her the most. Emma saw that the elderly woman's stomach and intestines were dangling out to the side as blood poured to the ground.

The reporter wasn't lying. These people were dead. She slowly walked back to the living room where her friend was trying to get the pizza cheese off of the rug. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." She apologized as Emma grabbed her arm. "Leave it." She whispered heading to the steps, Holly following behind.

Once they got upstairs and into her room, Emma closed the door, locking it, and pulling her small bookcase in front of it. "What's going on. What's wrong?" Holly questioned concretely Emma pointed to her window, where her friend peered outside and jumped back.

"Holy granny and crackers!" she yelled. "Those people out there, are missing body parts. Blood and ….blood." she added. Emma remained silent. "It's like _dawn of the Dead_ or something. You know with zombies. It fits it. Good thing I am obsessed with zombies. Right Emma?" said Holly as Emma nodded slowly. She looked at her in worry. "Hey Em's what's wrong, well besides the zombie thing."

At that moment Emma ran to her bathroom and threw up all over the floor. Holly made a disgusted face. "Oh, you must have saw one of them." Holly whispered to herself, remembering how weak Emma's stomach was when it came to guts and blood.

Emma had soon fallen asleep, leaving Holly to think of a plan alone. The sun had long since stetted. "I should turn on the light." She said standing up, but her mind instantly told her no. "Not unless you want all those things to come inside and tear you apart piece by piece while you scream. But no one will hear you." Her consinous replied as she shivered from the thought. "You don't have to be so morbid." She yelled back thinking.

"Great now I am talking with myself." She said sighing, sitting back down on the chair next to the window. She figured out that she could see them thanks to the street lights. She smiled knowing they couldn't see her.

By now there were at least 50-60 roaming down there. Suddenly a scream broke her thoughts as she watched as a woman was being attacked at a near by house. It just seemed to be her then a car started and backed out of the driveway, hitting some of the creatures and sped off into the night. The woman was still screaming as a man, missing his left arm, bit into her neck. Blood spurted on him as more joined in. Soon the screaming stopped and all that was left was bits and pieces of the woman.

"OMG." Holly said turning to Emma who was now wide awake and looking out the window with her. "So do you have a plan?" she asked tiredly as Holly shook her head. " We could use a car, but we are both only 15 and I don't get my permit till next year." Replied Holly.

"But my dad taught me how to drive, remember. You were there watching in the parking lot last month. The blue car is in the garage most likely. Yeah my mom and dad took the van. " Inquired Emma having a spark of hope in her eye. She then went over to a dresser and rummaged through it. "Where are they..Come on." She whispered.

Suddenly from downstairs, a glass broke. Holly watched horrified as a zombie pounded on the other window and it broke. She realized that Emma had turned on the light in order to find the keys. "Hurry up! They are in!"Shouted Holly with a scared sound in her voice.

Jus then there was a bang on the door as both girls screamed. The zombies had found them. "Come on." Shouted Holly again. as a cracking of the wood could be heard.

Well that is my first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Stay tuned for chapter 2


End file.
